secrets
by rastia
Summary: cece and Logan have special secrets about there families! Will they find out? Will they bond and earn a great friendship? read to find out on your own.
1. Cece's secret talent

Georgia and Jeremy got married yesterday. Cece was happy for her mom but sad that she had to live with her new step brother Logan. He had been fighting with Cece non stop. But Cece never minded fighting with her brother. She just hoped it wouldn't be going on for too long. She hated the fact that if her brother found out any of her weaknesses, he would use it against her.

But Cece was fragile, she was tough, but sometimes she would be as fragile as a vase. But only Rocky, Ty, Deuce and Flynn knew that side of Cece. Not even Dina knew. Or Cece's mom.

"Cece would you hurry up we have to leave!" Logan yelled waiting for his sister. Today he would be attending Cece's school. He knew Cece didn't like it one bit so he planned to keep annoying her about it. "Coming!" Cece yelled back. She came out from her room and threw her apple in the garbage.

But she was about 10 meters away from the garbage can. Logan raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "How do you have such good aim?" Logan asked. "Its just called skill." Cece said casually but Logan knew that wasn't the answer. He decided to drop it since they were getting late.

When they walked to school all girls were staring at Logan as they had just seen Taylor L. Girls looked in jealousy as he had an arm around Cece. Cece didn't mind this once since she was freezing and her brother was warm. "Okay here's the deal, you just stay out of my way and don't tell anyone your related to me! Got it?" Cece whispered. Logan rolled his eyes. But he agreed.

"Fine but in one condition, tell me you love me and kiss my cheek." Logan said proudly knowing it would annoy her. But he was surprised when she did it. "I love you Logan!" Cece whispered and lightly kissed his cheek. "Sorry Logan but I will do anything to make sure people don't know were related." Cece grinned and walked through the school door. Logan liked the way Cece was strong and didn't take no for an answer. Maybe he would grow to love his sister like an actual sister.

At lunch Logan saw Rocky, Cece, Ty, Deuce, Dina, Tinka and Gunther sitting in one table. He sat down and said hey guys. "Hey got a bunch of "heys" and what's sup back. He just smiled and began eating. "Is that my strawberries that your eating?" Cece asked. She was horrified. Everyone knew that Cece was crazy about strawberries.

"Don't worry Sissy, I bought another carton of strawberries and there at home." Cece just glared at him and began eating her food again. Then a group of popular girls came up there way. There were only 3 of them. Kelly(the evil and smart one) Kim (The sweet one and smart one) and Kaley( The dumb but evil one). They were all sisters but Kim was way different from her sisters. "Oh hey Logan I didn't see you there." Kelly said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Why are you sitting with these losers?"

Kaley asked snickering. "Hey, they aren't losers! And Cece is my…" Logan defended his friends and trailed of. He couldn't tell them that Cece was his sister. Cece glared at Logan as if to say "you better not screw up." Logan just cleared his throat and said "these are all my friends." Everyone smirked at Kaley and Kelly. They all knew Kim and they were secretly friends with her. Guys leave them alone lets go." Kim said. "Fine but we will be back Logie!"

Kaley said and walked away from Logan. Kim turned around and whispered "sorry." All of them just replied by saying "its okay." "Well I have to go to cooking class so see Ya!" Cece exclaimed. Logan wasn't hungry and fed his last strawberry to Cece. "Thanks! Bye!" Cece said smiling at Logan. Cece kissed his cheek and ran off. Logan was shocked. "Why did she seem nice all of a sudden?" Logan asked. "If you ever give Cece a strawberry she kisses your cheek and thanks you." Rocky said. That made sense since Cece loved strawberries. Logan laughed and said "At least now I know how to calm her down when I annoy her." With that Logan got up to finish his first day at school.

When the final bell rang Logan and Cece walked down the hallway. Cece felt dizzy from physed because she had to keep spinning till she felt dizzy. It was some stupid test to see how well a student could focus. Logan kept both his arms around her waist and walked behind her in case she fell. Girls gave Cece a jealous look as they pasted by them in the hall.

Once they reached home Logan picked up Cece bridal style and put her on the couch. She fell asleep almost instantly. Logan chuckled and smiled. They hadn't fought the whole day which was great. Because Logan was learning how to love his sister. There was one secret that only Cece and the Blue family knew of.

Cece and Rocky were tomboys. They loved sports and they were good at it. But everyone at school would call them freaks if they found out. So they keep girly clothes on and do their hair and nails. Cece and Rocky always play basket ball in a secret court in the basement of there building. It was the best place to play sports and hide. After Cece woke up 1 hour later everything seemed normal.

"Cece wana go play some B-ball?" Logan asked. "Sure just let me go change." Cece replied. Cece wore what she would usually wear at home. A over sized sweater and sweat pants. It was so comfy. They both went down stairs to play a game. Logan knew about Cece being a tomboy. But he had never played any sport with her.

Logan was shocked with Cece's skill. She ran fast and every shot she took she wouldn't miss. Once again Logan asked "How are you so good at aiming?" "Once again, its called skill." Cece replied and winked at him. Logan knew that she winked to be casual. But this time he didn't leave it. "Cece I know you hiding something. I know we became sibling yesterday but I feel like I have known you forever. So what is up?" Logan demanded. Cece stared at Logan for 3 second and ran for the door to escape.

Too bad Logan was faster. Logan grabbed her by the waist and pinned Cece down on the floor. "Cece Jones I am going to make you tell me one way or another!" Logan said smirking evilly. "What are you going to do?" Cece asked hoping nothing to bad. "Well I guess I have to invite the tickle monster to help." Logan said grinning evilly. Cece's eyes widened! "PLEASE N-!"

She was cut of my screaming and laughing. Logan was tickling her sides and asked "do you want to tell me now?" Logan sat up and pulled Cece on his lap. "Look Logan, I know you will find out my secret soon. Nobody knows my secret except Flynn. Not even Rocky knows." Cece explained. Logan sighed. " Fine but I will find out very soon." Logan said grinning. "Good luck with that!" Cece scoffed.

Logan picked up Cece and gave her a piggy back ride while going upstairs. Rocky saw them and smiled, "Hey guys! Good to see you 2 are finally getting along." Rocky said referring to Logan giving Cece a piggy back ride. "Ya I guess we are getting along." Cece said while grinning. "Also Logan gives the best piggy back rides ever!" Cece yelled as Logan already began running down the hallway. Rocky laughed and walked upstairs to her apartment.

Later that night Logan heard something in the living room. He noticed the living room light on and Cece was there alone. There were 3 bow and arrow boards in front of her. Cece took a bow and arrow and shot at the first board. She got a bulls eye. She shot at the second board and got a bulls eye. And when she shot for the 3rd bored everything was going in slow motion. She got a….BULLS EYE! Logan was shocked to see how well her sister was at archery. But that explains why she was so good at aiming.

"So your secret talent is archery?" Logan asked scaring Cece. Cece almost screamed but Logan out his hand on her mouth. "Shh!" He said referring to everyone who was sleeping. "Okay so you found out sooner than I though!" Cece exclaimed. "My dad taught me how to aim properly. Ever since he left, this is the only thing I have left of him." Cece said. Getting more sleepy by the second.

Logan softly smiled. "So that's why you don't tell anyone. He's special." Logan said. Cece returned the smile and nodded. "Flynn is the fastest runner you will ever see. My dad taught him how to run super fast long distance." Cece explained. Logan nodded.

"Wanna watch TV with me? I wont be able to fall asleep again." Logan said eying Cece. Cece agreed. But after 5 minutes Logan looked at Cece who had her head in his lap sleeping. Logan chuckled and turned of the light. He slept beside Cece on the couch, holding her waist in case she fell off. Cece smiled. She wasn't really asleep. But she loved the warmth of her brother and felt protected in his arms. After a few minutes she fell asleep hoping the next day would be just as pleasant.

Hey what's up guys! Stick around for another chapter J I love this story so much! I just hope Cece and Logan will get along soon in shake it up. But there fights are entertaining. Check out my other stories! Peace, bye :D


	2. Prom

**A lot of people are saying they want this to stay a sibling bond because there were to many other stories on more than sibling relation ships. So I will do another where they are more than siblings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up! And no characters other than Nicole, Dylan and Grace (for this chap.)**

1 month later

Everything had been going great. Prom was tomorrow and Cece had the most beautiful blue dress. She was planning to wear it to the dance. Rocky had a gorgeous red dress that she was planning to wear. Logan kept Cece's secret talent a secret. They all had dates to the dance. (Dina deuce) (Ty Nicole made up) ( Rocky Matt Tucker) (Cece Dylan made up) (Logan and Grace made up) (Tinka and Gunther they didn't want to go with anyone else)

Cece and Flynn were teaching Logan how to be better at aiming and running. They knew soon he would be the best athlete in cece's school. People still don't know that Logan and Cece are related. But some people think they are dating because of close they are. But Cece and Logan don't know that people think they are dating. Logan was the heartthrob of the school. He was popular and one of the cutest guys. But he never left Cece or his friends.

Other than that everything was the same. "Sissy, come on we have to leave to crusty's." Logan whined. Cece rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on you big baby, lets leave." She said snickering. Logan playfully glared at her as they walked out. Cece was an aero pastel shirt with leopard print jeans. Logan was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket, and black leather pants. He looked like a biker. When they walked into crusty's they instantly recognized there friends. Cece sat in between Logan and Rocky. Logan sat in between cece and Ty. They ordered there pizza and ate. They talked about how excited they were for prom and how all of there past prom's were. ( btw they are in the 9th grade.) It seemed like everyone had a good prom history.

Once they were don't they all said good bye and left for there homes. Cece's mom and dad were still looking for a bigger house to live in. Flynn was in sleep away camp for a week. So Logan and cece were alone most of the time.

Next day at the prom

Logan was taking a break from dancing with grace. He sat down and noticed cece was there. "Hey Sissy, where is Dylan?" Logan asked. Cece looked at him and replied, "I still haven't seen him yet." She said glumly. ( Cece's and Rocky's dress: /?p=18241 ) Logan wanted to punch Dylan in the face so bad for not showing up for his sister. But Logan looked at the bright side. "Cece I am going to dance with Grace, I will be back in about a half hour.

And its only 20 minutes into the dance, maybe he's just really late." Logan said smiling. Cece faked a smile, wanting to seem happy for his brother "You know what Logan you go have fun. I will wait here for Dylan." Cece knew that logan could see though her fake smile. But she wanted her brother to still go and have fun. "Okay sissy, but I will be back soon." Logan said trying to cheer her up. He slightly frowned and walked off.

Dina and Deuce walked to Cece noticing she was sitting alone. "Hey red, where's Dylan?" Dina asked. Cece sighed. "He didn't show up." She replied. "Dina, would you mind if I had one dance with cece?" Deuce asked. Dina smiled. "Of course not, I'll wait here." Cece looked at Deuce. "Deuce you don't have to dance with me." Cece said smiling lightly. "Sorry Red, but you arent going home without a dance." Deuce said. Cece smiled. She got up and danced with Deuce.

After the dance cece thanked Deuce and sat back down. She felt a bit happier knowing that she atleast had a dance. Then Gunther and Tinka walked by. "hey baby!" They said in there weird accents. Cece giggled and replied "hey." "Where is that Dylan boy?" Tinka asked confused. "He never came."

Cece explained. "Gunther, please let Cece dance with you for one song." Tinka pleaded. "No need Tinka and Gunther, but thanks for the offer." Cece smiled. Gunther dragged her to the dance floor anyways

After they walked back to there table. Cece again felt a little happier since she had a dance. After the same thing happened with Ty and Nicole. It was a pop song when Ty and cece danced so they danced there regular dance moves. Cece got a glance of Rocky and Logan with there dates. Rocky seemed to be having the time of her life. cece was happy for her of course.

But Logan seemed to be in his old little world. He didn't look all that happy. Cece was wondering why. After she laughed with ty and thanked him for the dance. There were only 3 more songs left and cece was still wasn't too glad that Dylan didn't show up, but she was happy she got a dance from her best friends who were like brothers to her.

While the second last song came on, Logan came up and sat beside Cece. "Are you okay?" Logan asked. Cece showed a real smile. "Ya I am fine. I danced with Ty, Deuce, and gunther. They made my day. And I am not going to let some stupid guy like Dylan ruin my prom because he didn't show up." Cece said confidently. Logan chuckled. "Logan are you having a fun time?" Cece asked eying him carefully. " To be honest, I wasn't to happy because I kept thinking about you. But now that I see you had fun, I'm happy." Logan said smiling. Cece returned the smile and was getting ready to leave. Then crazier by Taylor swift started playing.

Logan pulled cece back. Then he asked, "May I have this dance?" Cece grinned and agreed.

_You lift my feet of the ground,_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

They followed some of the steps like 'spin me around' and 'you lift my feet of the ground.' After the song was over everyone cheered and were ready to leave the gym. Cece and Logan grinned at each other. Then everyone else met back at the table. All the girl left to go find a cab except cece. "Thanks for the best prom ever guys, I would much rather hang out with you than Dylan any day." Cece said smiling, and then she walked. "I forgot my bag." Cece thought and was about to enter the gym again. But then she stopped to listen to what the guys were saying.

**What were the guys saying? Anything interesting? Find out next time in, Secrets ;)**

**Okay so, I am going to keep this a sibling bond. But I will make other stories where they will be more. And there is no Romance in this story. Only Friendship and sibling bonds. Sorry if I disappointed you. Guys please check out my friends fan fiction. Her username is k-star8888 ! She writes kickin It fan fiction. Also if you guys want a romance or any other story about shake it up, PM me and then I will most likely do it. Thanks ,Bye :D**


	3. Protective

Cece stopped to listen She couldn't see the guys but she could tell who was talking by there voices. "That jerk should've came for cece! She is the most beautiful girl out there!" Logan exclaimed angrily. "Ya that jerk missed his chance going out with an awesome girl." Ty said agreeing. "How about we teach Dylan a little lesson?" Gunther said in his weird accent.

"Where going to teach him math?" Deuce asked. "So dumb." Thought cece. "No, I mean, lets make sure Dylan never does that to any other girl again!" Gunther said annoyed. "Ya I saw his kissing another girl in the hall. That fink!" Ty said angrily. "Ya were gonna kill him, Lets see what he says to Cece tomorrow." Logan said. Cece could tell logan would be smirking. Then she decided to step inside the gym.

"I forgot my purse." Cece said casually. All the guys just stared at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing" they all replied nervously. She pretended to put on a suspicious face as she walked out. She wasn't mad that they were going to beat up Dylan. She was kind of happy. They were all like her big brothers and there just protecting him. But cece felt that Dylan deserved it anyways.

They all went back to there homes.

The next day

They all sat down at there usual table. This time the 3 popular sisters came. "Hey Logan!" Kaley and Kelly said giggling. Kim just rolled her eyes. "How about we go to the popular table and dump these losers?" They said smirking at the rest of them. "Look girls, as much as I would love to," Logan replied sarcastically "I would rather sit here with my real friends who by the way, are awesome." "Oh please! I cant believe you actually want to hang out with dancing freak Jones! Cece is a loser to us. Just come on!"

Kelly said pulling on Logan's arm. Anger flickered through his eyes. "First of all, Cece is just a very talented dancer. Second of all she may be a loser to you, but she is the best girl to me! And third of all.." Logan said trailing of. He looked at Cece and gave her a Can-I-Tell-that-your-my-sister look. Cece just slightly nodded.

"And third of all" Logan continued, "She is the best sister I could ever ask for." He said finishing of with a smirk on his face. Kaley and Kelly just gasped. "How can you be related to someone as hot as him?" They asked looking at Cece with disgust. "Reasons that you will never know." Cece said smiling knowing it would annoy them. Everyone else just snickered at Kaley and Kelly. Even kim snickered. "Whatever!" They said like valley girls and left. Kim once again just apologized and walked back to her unfortunate sisters.

They all started eating again when Dylan came up to Cece. " Hey listen Cece, I am really sorry I never came. My grandmother was at the hospital." Dylan lied. Dylan was wearing a white shirt with a loose leather black jacket. "Save it Dylan, I don't need any excuss from you." Cece said not even facing him. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" Dylan said with his voice raising. He was about to touch cece's arms ,when Ty and Logan stopped him. "Don't touch my sister and you wont get hurt."

Logan said threatening him. Dylan just laughed. "By who? You and what army?" "All of us!" Ty, Gunther, Deuce and Logan said. Cece just smirked at Dylan. "You maybe safe for now Jones, but watch your back." "Ya, ya, ya your trying to act all scary, blah blah blah! Just get out of my face grandpa!" Cece said loudly. Soon enough the whole cafeteria grew silent to see what was happening. Dylan mutter something under his breath before jerking toward Cece. Logan and ty just grabbed his hoodie and threw him away from Cece. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at Dylan. "Just wait for it!" He whispered before running out. Cece just laughed and smiled, "thanks guys. But I have to get to music class. See ya!" She said before running off.

**I gotta work on some other chapters 1 Sorry if it's a bit short, just not feeling so well today! Hope you understand. I also have a stupid math and science test to study for….it sucks. Oh well :P Bye and thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Piano playing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or As long as you love me by Justin Bieber.**

Cece's POV

I ran to music class. I was always so excited. I just played the piano but I still sing silently at night when I don't practice my archery. Logan found out one of my secrets, but I hope he doesn't find out my singing. I know I am good, but I have stage fright. I just cant sing in front of people.

Logan ran after me. We both had the same class. We all had to partner up to show a teacher a great song on the piano. Logan did a few parts but I did most. So only Logan and our teacher( Ms. Note) knew I was talented at music. (Piano)

I hope it stayed that way. After the second bell rang we all sat down in our seats. I was getting tons of notes saying things like

_Thank god you are related to Logan! I thought you were dating!_

_Good thing you aren't dating Logan I thought I had to steal him from you!_

I smiled at these notes. They all want to date my brother. I crumpled the notes and threw them in the garbage from my seat. "How did you do that?" Rocky asked. I started panicking inside hoping she could fool Rocky. But that was going to be hard. Rocky knows me too well.

The only thing Rocky didn't know was her talents at singing, playing the piano and archery. And right now I was afraid Rocky was close to finding out my archery. "You know, years of practice." I replied casually. "Ya, Sissy is to lazy to get up so she decided to throw everything. Now look at her, she's a pro!" Logan said backing me up. I glared at him until Rocky looked away nodding. After Rocky looked away I smiled at Logan for backing me up. He winked and then I turned around to face the front. I looked to see ms. Note starting to speak.

"Okay class, who would like to show a demonstration on the piano, for as long as you love me." ms. Note asked. I started sinking low in my chair hoping she wouldn't pick me. All the girls put there hands up hoping they could impress Logan. And of course with my luck, ms. Note asked me to do the demonstration. Lots of people snickered thinking I couldn't play the piano.

That just boosted my self confidence. I wanted to prove these people wrong. Even if It meant I had to explain to Rocky why I couldn't tell her my talent. I played the first 4 beats until ms. Note stopped me. " cece why don't you sing along?" Now I started getting scared. Getting one secret out was a nightmare, but now 2 secrets? I couldn't do it. I was about to tell her I couldn't until I heard a voice before me. "Ms. Note, Cece has been coughing lately so she may get a soar throat. Our mom isn't allowing cece to talk much." Logan said backing me up. He must have noticed how scared I looked.

Wow if he could tell that then I am sure Rocky noticed too. I smiled at logan and began playing the piano. After I was done I looked up. Everyone's jaw was dropped open and the room was in shock. Except for ms. Note and Logan of course. Logan started clapping and so did everyone else. I smiled and the bell rang.

I ran out of class all the way to my locker. I shoved my books in hoping to not face anybody. I grabbed my bag and ran out to see logan already waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and we ran until I got tired. After Logan put me on his back and he ran the rest of the way.

We opened the door and Logan dropped me on the couch. I groaned. "What am I supposed to say to Rocky?" I asked whining. "Just tell her it never came up." logan said shrugging while he sipped his can of coke. "wow is it really that easy?" I thought.

Logan sat beside Cece and turned on the TV. They both fell asleep on the couch.

**Hmm….was that long enough? I am hungry and tomorrow look for a new cry it up chapter! I am in love with JB so if you guys don't like him….catch bieber fever from someone :D There no cure btw.**


	5. Ex bff and other things

**Okay I got a request from a guest saying that they wanted to add Rogan into this story. There's a problem here. I don't ship Rogan. Sorry if I let down anyone but I just don't like them together. It wouldn't be exciting! But it I get more than 20 requests asking to do a separate Rogan story, I will do it :P Also I am going to pause cry it up because I want to do one story at a time. So I will finish secrets, then cry it up. After I may do some kickin it and more shake it up stories. Enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up or its characters**.

Cece's POV

Me and Logan walked to school. We talked and laughed about stupid things until he asked me something. A question that I was not ready for. "Sissy why did you freeze at music class? You got so scared?" I froze. I couldn't tell anybody that I loved to sing. Because if I did, they would ask me to sing for them and that would be to embarrassing.

Right on cue the bell rang. "Saved by the bell" I thought. I ran of into the school and shoved my books inside. Then I grabbed my physed clothes and ran into the girls change room to change. "Fudge!" I thought. I ran al the way here to avoid Logan's question. But I just realized we have the same physed class. I groaned and tied my hair into a pony tail.

Physed was one of my good subjects because of how secretly good I was at sports. I just tell people I want a good mark in some subject. We all walked outside and Logan pulled me next to him. They took attendance and started of. "Okay today we have to learn a new unit. Its new into the whole school board. We are going to learn martial arts."

Logans POV

"…martial arts." I started panicking. This wasn't good. They asked who knew martial arts in here. I didn't out my hand up. The truth was, was that I was a black belt in everything in martial arts. And a ninth degree black belt in everything. This was the only thing that kept me sane when I get mad. I had anger management issues. So when I get mad I like to use knew moves to beat a dummy up.

It was also the way I expressed myself. I started doing extreme martial arts as well. I can do flips and cart wheels. Anything you want I could do. So I was also a better dancer then Cece even though she is really good. My new enemy Dylan put his hand up. "I am a brown belt at karate." Dylan said smirking at me and Cece. He was really pissing me of right now. "That's great Dylan! Maybe we could get someone to spar with you." Ms. Strong said excitedly. I could tell she wanted to see action happen. "How about Logan, I would love to see his skills." Dylan said still smirking. Only this time he was smirking directly at Logan. Cece looked at Logan with worried eyes. Logan smiled at her and walked onto the mats on the ground.

They started to do karate. I didn't do anything. I knew I could kick Dylans butt HARD, but I still wanted to keep my secret. So I kept dogging his moves. Dylan just seemed to get angrier and angrier. Finally he aimed a punch at my face. I caught his hand before he could do anything else. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I said smirking this time. I twisted his arm and got him into an arm lock. Then I used my feet to knock his feet over. With that he lost his balance and fell over. I smiled at myself. I managed to beat Dylan and still keep my secret. The moves I did were nothing to what I could really do.

Dylan groaned and glared at me. I smiled and walked of the mats next to cece again. I knew she suspected something. She knew me to well now. that's something that I hated. But for now she just smiled at me. I walked behind her and just wrapped my arms around her shoulders leaning on her. She kept her balance holding me up. "That was fantastic Dylan! And logan where did you learn how to do that?" Ms. Strong asked. "I don't know anything about martial arts but I just knew how to arm lock and make someone lose there balance." "Well it was still good how you dodged his attacks." ms. Strong said impressed. Then the bell rang. Yay I can finally get away from all of this tension! I changed and ran out the door. I had math.

Cece's POV

I was amazed at how Logan beat Dylan. One thing the teacher didn't mention was how well Logan dodged all of his attacks. Logan was so light on his feet. I noticed Logan could do much more than that, but I will ask him home. Great I had English….yay. (note the sarcasm?)

After school me and Logan walked home. We walked in the door and saw Flynn dying on the couch. "Flynn how much ice-cream did you eat this time?" I asked. "Only 4 tubs this time!" Flynn exclaimed defending himself. I sighed. "Logan, please carry Flynn to his bedroom." I'll bring him some water. Cece thought. Logan carried a groaning Flynn to his room. Cece brought warm water to help his freezing throat. Flynn drank it all in a second.

"Thanks sibs." Flynn said smiling. Then the door bell rang. "I GOT IT MOOOM!" Flynn yelled through the apartment. Logan and I rolled our eyes and we walked to the living room. "Hi is Cece here?" A voice asked. I knew that voice anywhere. It was my ex best friends voice. The truth is I'm dyslexic. When I told Nooria (my ex bff) I was dyslexic, she treated me like I was some weird human with a disease. She treated me like I wasn't normal at all.

That's the reason I am too afraid to tell anyone again. Only my mom, dad and Flynn know. Not even Rocky knows. Its to much to risk. "What are you doing here witch?" I asked her in discuss. Flynn gave her the same look. He knew what happened. "I came to see my bff!" Nooria said smiling. "Get out of my life and never come back!" I said yelling at her. "Hey sissy what the fuss about?" Logan asked walked up behind me. I ignored him.

"Rocky has always been my best friend. She'd my sister. Your just some stupid lost puppy who isn't worth living for." I said smirking. I knew I was a bit harsh, but she deserved it. After she made me feel like I was a diseased human being, she deserved it. "Oh hey Logan! I never knew you lived here!" Nooria said batting her eye lashes. I caught on fast. Nooria was acting all nice seconds ago just to see Logan.

There was one thing I couldn't deny though. Nooria was pretty. She had silky long straight brown hair. Here eyes were a deep hazel. Her lips were pink and plump. She could get any guy. But I thought I was prettier.

"Oh hey, Nooria right? From my math class?" Logan asked. I could tell he didn't want to be rude or nice. "Ya, I wanted to know if you wanted to study together." Nooria asked smirking at me. "I would love to, but me and cece are busy." Logan replied. Now it was my turn to smirk at her. Her cheeks turned red for being rejected. "Sure, maybe another day." She faked smiled and walked away. I knew it was fake. I may hate her but she was my best friend. I knew everything about nooria. I could tell she hasn't been rejected in a long time.

Logan shut the door and he pulled me down on the couch. "So why do you hate that girl?" He asked waiting for an explanation.

**I'll stop there. I am listening to 5th harmony right now, lol Anyways, on one of my one shots someone reviewed it asking if I was a Christian. I have a question for them, Why do you care what religion I am? Honestly, guys don't ask questions like that okay. I never know what kind of reaction I will receive. But lets just drop it. So make sure you read the top because I mentioned something important. I may not post much because its march break. I get busy...and lazy :D So hang in there lol Peace and have a good March break! ( Canada)**


	6. Authors note

Authors note:

Look guys I know I haven't been uploading a lot. But I have school work and we have a bridge project and I really need to focus. But in 2 or 3 weeks I will be updating, the usual, I may upload later this weekend or good Friday. But until then just hang in there. Also I really appreciate the good reviews. Especially from Michelle and K- cat or something, lol I love the way you guys give your honest opinion but I love all reviews. So thanks for everything! Until next time!

- Rastia (btw that's not my real name :D )


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! Hey guys (: I saw the KCA's and I am so sad its over! I get too see all of my favourite stars. I saw the cast of: Shake it up, kickin it, Jessie, Icarly, victorious, Wizards of waverly place and Good luck Charlie. I even saw 5th harmony! I didn't see Lab rats though! I watched the KCA's like 5 times already xD But hopefully next year Kickin it or shake it up will be nominated for something. To celebrate my happiness, here's a one shot (:

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.  
Cece's POV

"Me and Nooria have a history." I said starting my explanation. "Me and her were best friends, before Rocky moved to Chicago. We were just like how me and Rocky are now. But then I told her all of my secrets except one. That secret no one knew except my mom, dad and Flynn. But then I felt like I could tell Nooria. Once I told nooria she seemed fine with it. But then she started ignoring me like we were enemies. She treated me like a different human being.

I will never forgive her for the way she treated me!" I said yelling the last part. "Look if she hurt you that much, then I wont give her my attention. After all I am the school heartthrob." logan said, showing his cocky side.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Then Logan turned serious again. "look Cece, if you even want to tell me any secret, I'm here for you." Logan said while showing a small smile. "Thanks bro, I know." I replied putting my head on his lap and falling asleep.

2 hours later

"Cece honey, wake up!" My mom said waking me up. I tried to get up when I noticed an arm around me. I turned my head and saw it was Logan who was sleeping beside me. "mom help me!" I pleaded. Trying to get logans arm of me.

"How does a 15 year old have this much muscle?" I asked myself silently. My mom shrugged and left. "Well thanks for helping me!" I yelled after her. After I yelled I noticed Logan groaning. "Sissy, why so loud?" He asked whining like a baby. I just smirked at him. "Well I had to wake you up with your arm around me, maybe if you were weaker, I wouldn't have to yell." I said my smirk turning into a smile. "Did sissy just admit I was strong?" Logan asked. It was his turn to smirk this time. "Whaaa?" I said my voice getting higher. "Okay you are really strong, but no 15 year old is that strong! How did you get that muscle?"

I could sense that Logan was panicking. We knew each other so well now, it was hard to not sense something. "Okay logan whats wrong? It seems that every time I bring up something about strength or balance or something to do with working out, you freak out! So what is up?" I asked getting serious. "look Sissy, when you tell me your secret, I will tell you my secret. Deal?" He asked. I bit my lip not knowing what to do. But I knew Logan wouldn't treat me bad, like the way Nooria did. After all, he was my brother now. "Deal." I answered as I shook his hand.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes a bit. "Uhh…. 8:30" Logan said grinning! "Shiz! Logan were late for school!" I screamed. "RELAX!" Logan yelled over my voice. "It's the first day of march break remember?" I slowly started smiling. "Yes! I am freeeee!" I sang as I danced over to the kitchen. "You know, I never noticed how good you are at singing." Logan said smirking at me. "Aww shiz. I just had to sing!" I thought to my self.

I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. "Thanks." I replied before going to the fridge. "What are you going to eat?" Logan asked. "Waffles." I answered opening the freezer. "I'll have some cereal." Logan said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "okay, okay! I'll get my own!" Logan said getting up. I smiled with victory and put 2 waffles in the toaster. "Hey Cece, could you read me the note on the counter." Logan asked without looking up. "Sure." I replied before picking up the note.

(Remember she's dyslexic)

_Raed Golan nda Ecec_

_Em nda Erigoi vahe naket ynlnf rof 2 yasd fo shifing! Ew lwil eb ckab ni mdihingt ni 2 yads. Os tnuil neth, havbee selyouvesr!_

_Vole Eremyj._

"What?" I thought. I felt my eyes getting misty. "Why does everything have to get jumbled up in my head?"

What it says:

_Dear logan and Cece_

_Me and Georgia have taken Flynn for 2 days of fishing! We will be back in midnight in 2 days. So until then, behave yourselves!_

_Love Jeremy_

"Cece? What does it say?" Logan asked looking at me. I turned my head and quickly wiped my tears away.

**That's all for now! See you guys later! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! Hey guys (: I saw the KCA's and I am so sad its over! I get too see all of my favourite stars. I saw the cast of: Shake it up, kickin it, Jessie, Icarly, victorious, Wizards of waverly place and Good luck Charlie. I even saw 5th harmony! I didn't see Lab rats though! I watched the KCA's like 5 times already xD But hopefully next year Kickin it or shake it up will be nominated for something. To celebrate my happiness, here's a one shot (:

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.  
Cece's POV

"Me and Nooria have a history." I said starting my explanation. "Me and her were best friends, before Rocky moved to Chicago. We were just like how me and Rocky are now. But then I told her all of my secrets except one. That secret no one knew except my mom, dad and Flynn. But then I felt like I could tell Nooria. Once I told nooria she seemed fine with it. But then she started ignoring me like we were enemies. She treated me like a different human being.

I will never forgive her for the way she treated me!" I said yelling the last part. "Look if she hurt you that much, then I wont give her my attention. After all I am the school heartthrob." logan said, showing his cocky side.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. Then Logan turned serious again. "look Cece, if you even want to tell me any secret, I'm here for you." Logan said while showing a small smile. "Thanks bro, I know." I replied putting my head on his lap and falling asleep.

2 hours later

"Cece honey, wake up!" My mom said waking me up. I tried to get up when I noticed an arm around me. I turned my head and saw it was Logan who was sleeping beside me. "mom help me!" I pleaded. Trying to get logans arm of me.

"How does a 15 year old have this much muscle?" I asked myself silently. My mom shrugged and left. "Well thanks for helping me!" I yelled after her. After I yelled I noticed Logan groaning. "Sissy, why so loud?" He asked whining like a baby. I just smirked at him. "Well I had to wake you up with your arm around me, maybe if you were weaker, I wouldn't have to yell." I said my smirk turning into a smile. "Did sissy just admit I was strong?" Logan asked. It was his turn to smirk this time. "Whaaa?" I said my voice getting higher. "Okay you are really strong, but no 15 year old is that strong! How did you get that muscle?"

I could sense that Logan was panicking. We knew each other so well now, it was hard to not sense something. "Okay logan whats wrong? It seems that every time I bring up something about strength or balance or something to do with working out, you freak out! So what is up?" I asked getting serious. "look Sissy, when you tell me your secret, I will tell you my secret. Deal?" He asked. I bit my lip not knowing what to do. But I knew Logan wouldn't treat me bad, like the way Nooria did. After all, he was my brother now. "Deal." I answered as I shook his hand.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes a bit. "Uhh…. 8:30" Logan said grinning! "Shiz! Logan were late for school!" I screamed. "RELAX!" Logan yelled over my voice. "It's the first day of march break remember?" I slowly started smiling. "Yes! I am freeeee!" I sang as I danced over to the kitchen. "You know, I never noticed how good you are at singing." Logan said smirking at me. "Aww shiz. I just had to sing!" I thought to my self.

I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. "Thanks." I replied before going to the fridge. "What are you going to eat?" Logan asked. "Waffles." I answered opening the freezer. "I'll have some cereal." Logan said looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "okay, okay! I'll get my own!" Logan said getting up. I smiled with victory and put 2 waffles in the toaster. "Hey Cece, could you read me the note on the counter." Logan asked without looking up. "Sure." I replied before picking up the note.

(Remember she's dyslexic)

_Raed Golan nda Ecec_

_Em nda Erigoi vahe naket ynlnf rof 2 yasd fo shifing! Ew lwil eb ckab ni mdihingt ni 2 yads. Os tnuil neth, havbee selyouvesr!_

_Vole Eremyj._

"What?" I thought. I felt my eyes getting misty. "Why does everything have to get jumbled up in my head?"

What it says:

_Dear logan and Cece_

_Me and Georgia have taken Flynn for 2 days of fishing! We will be back in midnight in 2 days. So until then, behave yourselves!_

_Love Jeremy_

"Cece? What does it say?" Logan asked looking at me. I turned my head and quickly wiped my tears away.

**That's all for now! See you guys later! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up! Now this is really going to irritate you, but my grandma is coming from India to Canada for the first time ever! She is staying for a month so...I have to spend time with her. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans! But I think this will be the only month that I will be busy for. So don't worry, but I will be updating, just slowly until may…ish. (: Thx you guys are the best!**

Logan's POV

Cece quickly turned around for about 3 seconds..

"Logan you know I don't like to read in the morning!" Cece said whiney voice. "Alright!" I whined back. I felt like she was lying, but what's suspicious about not reading a letter?

Dear Logan and Cece  
Me and Georgia have taken Flynn for 2 days of fishing! We will be back in midnight in 2 days. So until then, behave yourselves!  
Love Jeremy

"Oh." Is all Cece said. "So what do you want to do?" I asked eyeing her carefully. "I don't know! Lets go into the woods!" Cece said excitedly. "Why?" I asked. "I know a secret spot! Only I know it, so be honoured that you are the first person I am showing this too." Cece said in formal voice. "I would be honoured!" I said in a perfect British accent. Cece just giggled. I smiled. It was nice having a younger sister.

"okay lets go now!" I said getting excited. I picked up a water bottle and threw Cece over my shoulder. "Logan as much as I love this!" Cece started of sarcastically. "Can I put my shoes on before go?" She asked. "Oh, right!" I chuckled.

"Okay lets go!" Cece said running out the door. "Race ya!" I said running ahead.

We both reached the beginning of the forest. It was sunny outside so it was nice weather. I brought my phone just in case we got lost.  
"Okay follow me." Cece said running. "Cece slow down! There are a lot of things you can fall over!" I told, my brotherly side taking over. She looked back and rolled her eyes. Just when she was about to look back ahead she tripped and almost fell.

I quickly ran forward and caught her. "I told you to be careful!" I said smirking. "Shut up!" She whined. "Oww, my foot hurts!" Cece said groaning. "You okay?" I asked. "Could you just give be a piggy back ride for a few minutes. I'm sure the pain will go away by then." Cece said making her point with a puppy dog face. She looked to cute. "Fine but we will do it my way, so I can run faster." I said scooping her up in my arms. (Bridal style)

"Tell me where to go." I said running with Cece still in my arms. She told me the directions. I ran for about 5 minutes until we were deep in the forest. Then we took a turn and a sigh saying "Danger." "Cece are we suppose to go here?" I asked. "Nooo….but I came here everyday when my parent's got divorced." Cece explained giving me puppy dog eyes. "Fine! We will go in!" I exclaimed.

I carried Cece a few more minutes until she pointed out a hidden ladder on a tree. It was covered with leaves and shrubs. I put Cece on my back and climbed up. When we entered it was like a mini house. There was a little kitchen with food inside like cupcakes, a mini flat screen T.v and a couch. "Woah" I said at the moment. It was so amazing! "Did you build this place?" I asked. Cece grinned and nodded. Then her smile dropped a little. "Me and my dad built this as a secret place together. He managed to get everything in here. But then my parents got divorced and he moved into another state. But I come for privacy at times." Cece excplained now frowning a little.

"Who pays for the cable?" I asked hoping to light up the mood. Cece laughed lightly. "My dad still does. He sends money so I can pay for it." Cece said smiling again. "So what do you do around here?" I asked. Then cece smiled evilly. "I spy on people." She said casually. "Huh?" I asked completely lost. "I set up secret camera's at every place I go to, so I can spy on my friends." Cece said in a happy tone. "So who are we going to watch on now?" I asked. We both plopped down on the couch. "How about Rocky?" She asked. "Fine with me." I said taking popcorn and Coke from the mini fridge in the kitchen. **(Pretend like it's almost the same tree house in icarly, where fred came! I do not own icarly, fred or coke)**

Cece put a password in and Rocky's room came into the screen. "Promise you wont tell anyone, including Cece?" Rocky asked to a dark figure standing near her window. "I promise." The figure said. That sounded a lot like Deuce. They kissed and the figure who I am guessing is Deuce left. Cece's jaw dropped. "Why wouldn't Rocky want me to know that their dating?" cece asked. I shrugged. That was unlike Rocky. The Ty walked into the room. "Rocky, why don't you just tell cece your dating Deuce?"

"Because Cece thinks relationships should be about trust. She wont like Deuce cheating on Dina!" Rocky explained. I saw Cece'c face grow hot with anger. "my best friend cant even trust me?" She yelled. "Cece calm down, she just thinks that you will tell Dina because you believe in a trustworthy relationship." Cece sighed. "Your right." I smiled. "Now come on let's go!" I said. I scooped her in my arms again and we headed home.

**hopefully will post one soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cece's POV**

Logan picked me up and he ran back home. He was a fast runner. The truth was, I had a big headache trying to read that note, I could barley keep my head on straight. When we reached home I took a shower and watched TV. "Sissy wanna play a game of basketball?" Logan yelled from his room. "Sure, we'll get sweaty right after we take our showers!" I yelled back. "Oh right! Maybe tomorrow." He said chuckling walking into the room. Right when Logan walked Rocky came in through the fire escape. "hey hey hey!" She yelled through the apartment. I jumped up. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOUR DAT-" I started yelling but got interrupted when Logans hand covered my mouth. I was about to lunge at Rocky when Logan caught my waist. Basically I was trapped.

Rocky looked at Logan and I with curiosity. "what?" She asked. "Sorry Rocky, cece is just a little angry right now." Logan stated. "A LITTLE?" I muffled through Logans hand. I licked Logan's hand so he would let go but he didn't. "Sorry sissy not going to work." Logan whispered.

"Come Cece, im your best friend, tell me what's wrong?" Rocky asked. Logan sighed and put me down on the couch as he sat in the middle of me and Rocky. I guess he could tell a fight was going emerge soon. "Best friends can tell each other everything right? Then why didn't you tell me you and Deuce were dating?" I asked like it was a normal conversation. Which I will tell you NOT a normal one. Rocky froze. She didn't move for a few seconds before asking, "how did you know?" And she asked that calmly, which in a way was good. "Cece, how do I know if you don't have secrets? Like the way you froze up at music class? I never knew you were good at piano? And you never told why you didn't want to sing in class." Rocky asked all at once. It was my turn to freeze. I looked at Logan hoping to come up for some answer. "And don't answer this one for her Logan, I want to see what princess Cece has to say."

I frowned. "Princess Cece? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked taking a chance to drop all the other questions. "Cece look at the life you have! You have everything! An awesome mom who supports you, your on a dancing show, you're the middle child of 2 brothers AND you poplar at school."

I was kind of shocked. I just laughed a little. "You do now want my life Rocky." I said. "And why is that?" She remarked. "I don't get good grades, my parents are divorced and I have problems!" I said referring to my dyslexia. "What problems?" Rocky asked. I slapped my hand on my mouth. How could I say something so stupid? I decided to drop the question. "What about you miss perfect? You get good grades, you have a well put together family, and have an awesome older brother and your amazing at every sport!" I exclaimed.

"Look Cece, I think we need a break. This fight is completely useless." Rocky stated. I sighed. "Your right." I exclaimed. "Wait what do you mean by a break?" I asked

"We need a break from our friendship." Rocky said simply.

My jaw dropped and so did Logans.

**Sry took so long! Gave a treat by uploading a lot!**


End file.
